


Чудные дни

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: «Мы столько раз сталкивались нос к носу. Может, пора поговорить? Просто поговорить».





	Чудные дни

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: пост-ФТ2, первый раз, упоминаются шрамы

— Почему ты постоянно попадаешься у меня на дороге?

Они сидят на крыше маленького домика, прилепившегося к подножию холма. В Рио жарко, и приходится время от времени проводить рукой по лицу, чтобы смахнуть пот. Солнце слепит глаза.

Человек, которому адресован вопрос, виновато улыбается. Его зовут Ньют, Ньют Скамандер, после — какой, третьей, четвёртой встречи? — Криденс наконец-то запомнил его имя. После третьей, наверное, возле здания швейцарского Министерства Магии, где Криденс должен был встретиться с одним из осведомителей Гриндевальда. Почему-то от Скамандера даже смена облика не спасла.

— Серьёзно. Почему я не могу шагу ступить, чтобы не столкнуться с тобой?

Мягкий смешок.

— А ты как думаешь?

Криденс медлит. Ему надоело играть в вопросы без ответов — в вопросы и вопросы, вернее, — этим всегда можно заняться в другой компании. Сейчас самое время говорить прямо.

— Я не пойду с тобой. И не буду помогать.

— А я не могу допустить, чтобы ты как-то навредил моим друзьям. И я боюсь, что ты тоже пострадаешь. Тебя используют, а прямое противостояние...

— Я знаю. — Криденс смотрит на него недоброжелательно. — Давай закроем тему.

Ньют вздыхает. Криденс морщится. Увидев знакомое лицо, он сразу понял, что просто разойтись не получится. Слишком уж часто стали происходить эти встречи.

«Давай прогуляемся, как обычные люди. Поболтаем». Обычные, как же. Впрочем, они прилежно делают вид, что загорают. Убедившись, что разговор и правда закончен — как ни странно, Ньют понимает слова с первого раза, — Криденс подставляет лицо солнцу; немного расслабившись, поглядывает на Ньюта. У него поджарое тело и рельефные плечи человека, который много и быстро двигается и предпочитает работать руками. На загорелой спине, сплошь покрытой веснушками, шрамы смотрятся... экзотично. Как сложный узор.

Он трогает один из фрагментов этого узора, переплетение чуть вдавленных тёмных следов с внешнего края лопатки — словно по коже стекала вода, оставляющая за собой раны. (Кислота? Едкое зелье? Эти маги...) Ньют вроде бы не против, даже чуть наклоняет голову, чтобы подставить верхний край странного шрама. Изучив его, Криденс сдвигает ладонь к позвоночнику, на рубцы от когтей. Выше, у выступающего позвонка, явно отметина от зубов крупного зверя. Штаны закатаны до колен, и над лодыжкой можно видеть ещё одну, поменьше. По другой ноге уходит вверх цепочка коротких полосок, словно кто-то делал на коже Ньюта насечки. На секунду Криденс задумывается — может, он раздевался не ради солнечных ванн, а вот для этого, показать эти рисунки, приманить на них («Мы с тобой одной крови, посмотри только на эти следы»), — но отбрасывает эту мысль. Солнце любит Ньюта — и это взаимно.

Криденс гладит разгорячённую кожу. Мелкие шрамы на плече почти приятны на ощупь. Он ловит на лице Ньюта румянец, который нельзя объяснить загаром. Пятна постепенно становятся ярче. Криденс видел такое и раньше — и видел взгляды, похожие на тот, что Ньют бросает на него через плечо. Иногда они вызывают неприятное чувство или желание исчезнуть — но не сейчас.

Он придвигается ближе, почти вплотную; наклонив голову, неторопливо трётся щекой о плечо. Ньют коротко вздыхает. Ничего не говорит, по-прежнему не отстраняется, только трогает руку Криденса, прежде чем развернуться к нему. Здесь их никто не увидит, так он сказал — какие-то чары, — но Криденс всё равно оглядывается на мелькнувшую внизу тень, потом уже подаётся вперёд и целует уголок рта — пробует. Получает такой же неторопливый и осторожный ответ. Ему нравится.

Терпения обоим хватает ненадолго. Ньют откидывается на собственную рубашку, которую разложил заранее, будто всё это планировал; быстро сбрасывает остальное. Криденс с новым для себя азартом исследует поразительно веснушчатые шею и плечи, слизывает соль, легонько прихватывает зубами бугристые края шрамов. Поднимается на колени, торопясь продолжить. Сам он одежду не снял, чтобы не получить ожоги, и теперь приходится спешно выпутываться из рукавов. Ньют помогает, ловко расстёгивая манжеты, стягивая рубашку; успевает проводить пальцами по груди, по животу — быстрый, жадный; так же стремительно избавляет Криденса от ремня. Рот приоткрыт, губы пересохли, и Криденс снова прижимается к ним, покусывает, задевая корочку. Слышит стон (не собственный ли?) и слегка отстраняется, нависает сверху, опираясь на руку.

— Не стоило так увлекаться этой охотой, — шепчет Ньют с прежней виноватой улыбкой. Зрачки у него огромные, хотя солнце светит прямо в лицо. — Иногда я просто не знаю, где провести черту.

— Жалеешь? — Криденс царапает полосы у него на боку — прочерчены широко, человек при всём желании такие не оставит. — Остановиться?

— Ну уж нет.

В руке Ньюта палочка, и пальцы другой уже очень скользкие, обхватывают член Криденса непринуждённо — и не слишком плотно, дразнят и смазывают, не ласкают. Криденс выдыхает — с облегчением, внезапно осознав, что на самом деле останавливаться и не хотел.

— Давай. — Уронив палочку рядом с собой, Ньют раздвигает ноги. Немного направляет; жмурится. — Ох, да, пожалуйста...

Он со стоном сжимается, придерживаясь за плечи. Такой тесный. Криденс подхватывает его и сразу начинает двигаться быстро, резко — больше нет сил ждать.

— Подожди... Не так глубоко.

— Что?

— Великоват. — Ньют отрывисто смеётся. Потом улыбка исчезает, он прикусывает губу и прикрывает глаза; сам задаёт ритм, подстраивается, немного меняя позу. — Вот. Так лучше.

Он горячий, как солнце, черепица царапается, нагретый воздух опаляет спину. Палочка начинает сползать, Криденс подхватывает её, обжигая пальцы о раскалённое дерево, и перекидывает в ворох одежды. Столько ощущений — обычных, физических — он давно не испытывал. И когда Ньют начинает стонать, не сдерживаясь, не заботясь, что их могут услышать, он закрывает глаза. Потом открывает. Лицо Ньюта, запрокинутое, блестящее от пота, застывающее в каком-то изумлённом восхищении, когда он кончает — это слишком хорошо. Невозможно сдержаться.

Он вытягивается рядом с Ньютом, расслабленно раскинувшим руки в стороны; роняет голову, утыкаясь мокрым лбом куда-то в плечо. Чуть отдышавшись, ложится удобнее, голову укладывает на грудь. Ободранный о черепицу локоть ноет, и он машинально трёт ссадину, пачкая пальцы в крови. Ньют замечает это и молча тянется за палочкой.

Кажется, в тишине и покое проходит вечность. Ньют гладит Криденса по волосам, перебирает отросшие прядки. Вопрос будто сам собой возникает в воздухе.

— Почему?

Слишком очевидно.

— Мне надоело прятаться. Ты укрывать меня долго не сможешь, как и твои друзья; а стоит мне заявиться открыто, Министерство меня прикончит. Ну, попытается. Или точно так же посадит на цепь, чтобы использовать. Так что я лучше пережду на этой стороне.

Смеётся.

— Я не об этом.

Криденс приподнимается, смотрит непонимающе. Потом доходит.

— Интересный вопрос. — Теперь и он не может сдержать усмешку. — Похоже, ты один из немногих, кто ещё относится ко мне как к человеку. И раз уж мы всё равно постоянно встречаемся...

— О, ясно. Надо же хоть с кем-то просто расслабляться. И почему я сам об этом не подумал?

Удивительно, сколько времени потребовалось, чтобы научиться заново улыбаться.

— Мне пора, — говорит Криденс чуть позже, уже одеваясь. Голова немного кружится — перегрелся, наверное. — Меня будут искать.

Ньют снова вздыхает, но возразить ему нечего. В прошлый раз их и так едва не поймали на месте преступления — за попыткой нормального разговора, если быть точным.

Он спрыгивает с крыши — левитировать так и не научился, приходится обходиться так. Ньют смотрит сверху — такой рыжий, яркий.

В этом городе слишком много солнца.

— Я ещё долго здесь пробуду, — говорит Криденс вместо прощания.

— Тогда ещё встретимся. — Ньют отводит взгляд. Улыбка неотвратимо тускнеет.

Невозможно.

— Ньют.

Он поднимает голову, всё ещё печально улыбаясь. Криденс на мгновение прикрывает глаза. 

— Я подумаю.


End file.
